Forbidden
by Angelik Nightmare
Summary: Alucard ans Seras finally admit their feelings to one another... Unfortunatelly, Seras can't help to keep in mind the fact that Alucard belongs to Integrasama...


**Forbidden...**

( .) **Well... u know... the whole "watch out for lemon" and "I don't own or make money"...** (. )

Something about him was different tonight. She couldn't tell what it was... but she could clearly feel a change in the mists of darkness... He's been acting so strange lately.

"_I can't get rid of this feeling... as if I'm waiting for a sign of some sort... but from him?"_ she thought to herself.

The air... it smelled different... maybe that was it... it didn't smell anymore... The scent of blood couldn't be felt. He noticed it too and was quite anxious about something, anxious and meditative, as if there was a battle going on in his head... She sat quiet on the balcony beside him and just waited... for what? She didn't know yet...

"_What's with this tension between us? He should have said something by now, like what a good night for fighting or anything that sounded like him..."_

For quite some time now, Alucard didn't seem to enjoy fighting as much as he used to. The battles were over before she realized they even began...

She suddenly felt her heart climbing all the way to her throat as she glanced at her master... it was like suddenly adding 5 more heartbeats per second... Those eyes...those... mysterious, enigmatic... beautiful ruby eyes... that always had control over any situation, undisturbed by anything, were now full of doubt and incertitude... That frightened her...

Alucard was spending as much time as he could away from the Hellsing Organization, all alone in some spooky cemetery, mausoleum or any other dark and distant place. The more she thought about it, the more she stated remembering since when her master started having a totally different attitude... since _that_ day, about a week ago...

"_But... did I do something wrong? I just wanted to help him... because I care... Is that wrong of me...?"_

As she was sinking into her own thoughts, she didn't notice that Alucard had observed her all that time. He didn't have to read her mind to guess what she was thinking.

"There's no need to bother your head with it. There are just some personal problems that I... well I have to find out how to deal with them..."

"Master... are you sure ... it isn't because of me...?" she asked with her head to the ground.

Alucard widened his crimson eyes to see a tear fall from her innocent eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Seras' gaze was wet with crystal drops, which Alucard gently wiped away.

"What reason do I have to be mad at you?"

He was definitely... changed... The sound of his voice echoed deep inside her heart, as he softly caressed her face. His eyes... weren't those of a dangerous demon anymore... they were kind... and warm...

"Master..." she whispered, placing her small hands over his, "aren't you mad...? Because of me, you and Integra-sama had a fight... You haven't spoken to each other since... and..." she never thought it would hurt so much to talk about it "...and the bound between you two is stronger than anything... - _even my love for you _-..."

Those last words she kept for herself, even if she knew that her master could easily read her mind, she couldn't bring herself in telling him directly...

"_What the hell am I thinking? Why are all these thoughts in my head... why now?"_

What was she thinking? Something that she's unconsciously thought all this time... that Alucard, her master...could be more than just a superior... But she quickly dismisses that possibility as Integra-sama's stare appeared before her eyes... Why has she been lying to herself...? He rescued her so many times. She sat in his arms countless hours as he carried her back "home"... where Integra-sama would wait for you two... no... wait for him... She would always scold Alucard for being overprotective with you, yet he defied her and saved you again, and again, and again...

"_Of all the people... It had to be HIM..."_

Yes, HIM. She wanted to be him... she knows he is forbidden to her... he belongs to Integra-sama...

"_... and not to me... Yet what wouldn't I give for master to look at me the way he looks at her... Hell, I'd give anything for him to just look at me...'cause lately..._"

...he's been avoiding to look her in her eyes... not even a quick gaze... or so she thought... Ohhh, she has no idea what the demon Alucard feels right now... she says he doesn't look her way anymore... She falls asleep in her room thinking that if only her master was there with her. But little does she know that Alucard waits for her to fall asleep and then crawls through the shadows to watch Seras dream. He sits next to her all night, watching over her peaceful thoughts...

"She seemed beautiful to me at first because she was human... but even as she is now..."

... she's as pure and clean as the new fallen snow... Yes, in his eyes she still has that innocence that can't be taken from the one who loves you's eyes...

"It's a nice moon tonight... A night like this hasn't been in a while."

She stares his way to surprise that grin she knew so well... She meant to ask something... but hesitated...

"There's no more blood in the air. Can you smell it?"

"No. Why is that master?

"Who knows... maybe our fanged friends decides to call it a night."

"Um... I guess so... Anoo... master, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it... Seras?"

"_No way... did he just call my name?"_

Surprised? She had no idea how many times he called her name when she wasn't by his side... That one little word tasted so sweet to him...

"_Seras... I look into your eyes and see the surprise in hearing me call your name... I've been longing to call your name and you to answer..."_

She shook her head and took a deep breath... She felt that a bullet just went through her stomach, causing her whole body to get goose bumps.

"I just wanted to know...- _Shit! It's so hard to ask!_ - What do you think of me...? I mean... what am I to you?"

Alucard needed a moment to realize what Seras just asked...

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... what am I to you? ...someone you just give orders to, a partner, a friend... I really want to know..."

Yeah... those were the answers she expected from Alucard, but she didn't know how wrong she was... He wanted to tell her so many times what she meant to him, maybe even more often then she wanted to ask...

Alucard took her cute face in his hands and approached his face to hers, keeping his eyes on her expression as she blushed. He took off his glasses and now Seras could clearly stare into those crimson eyes that have always mesmerized her.

"My sweet Seras... that's what you've always been to me, since I met you that night... Since then, I always deeply cared about you..."

No... Master wouldn't say such things... He was forbid to by Integra-sama... But hasn't he defied her so many times before just for Seras' sake...?

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as she tried to lower her head, but he held her firmly and looked her in the eyes, something that he hasn't done for a long time.

"Sorry for what?"

"_What's with me...? Why do I have tears in my eyes...?"_

Her heart stood to burst as Seras, slowly and hesitative, wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Can this really last forever...?

"The first time we met... I shot at you... because you weren't human... What I meant to say is that..."

He sealed your words with a kiss he quickly stole... She blushed even more and noticed he was quite pleased with the reaction his kissing her had caused... Alucard adores the way she looked so innocent...

"Shhh... It doesn't matter anymore... You are my precious Seras and I'm never going to let you go..."

"_It can't be real... Master shouldn't say things like that..._ You're HERS..."

Those words left her mouth involuntarily... She tried to cover her face realizing what she's just said... but she can't... He pulled her into a passionate kiss that burned her entire being... He tasted so good... Seras knew it was the blood that made him so delicious... His hands were wrapped around her waist, making sure she won't break the kiss...

"Nnnnhhhh...mmmhhh..."

Their kiss was born out of desire and fuelled by their passion... their tongues were dancing an intense; he was exploring every little part of her mouth... Though Seras hesitated at first, now she was fully enjoying and responded back in the same hungry way...

"My services belong to Integra, yes, but the rest is yours, for eternity..."

The shadows suddenly embrace the both of them and she felt as if time had stopped for a moment. She found herself in her master's room, his eyes constantly staring at her...

This time she initiated the kiss, more passionate and fuelled by her desire... His doubts were erased as he felt her eagerness in proceeding. He stripped Seras of her blouse with a quick move of his hand. He broke their kiss just to start licking her neck, as he wrapped a hand on her slender waist, the other starting to move down to her breasts. Alucard felt her body getting tensed as he caressed her nipple. She was like an innocent little kitty after all. She was used to none of these sensations. He stopped for a moment and stared doubtful in her eyes...

"M-master..." she started with a sheepish voice "What's wrong?"

"You-... Never mind. Its nothing." he said in a low voice, loosening his grasp a little... guess she wasn't ready after all...

"Then master, why are you-"

"Stop calling me master, Seras." he said firmly "I don't want to be your master."

"Then what do you want to be?"

Alucard seemed to measure his words, as if he didn't know witch one would be more appropriate to say...

She pushed him on the bed and started kissing him again. He moaned out of pleasure in her mouth and covered her body with his. He made his way down to her neck, smelling and licking every inch of her skin... He felt her shiver as she slightly sighted beneath him... He let his lips slide from hers, to her neck, to her breasts. He licked the dark spot on her chest, sucking hard on it. He returned to kissing her while caressing her nipples with his fingers... Blood trickled from both their lips as they bite each other, his fangs continuing to cut her mouth... In a swift moment he took off Seras' skirt as well as his clothes. Teasingly, he ran his tongue in slow circles around the hardened nub before he nipped at it with his teeth. Her body shivered involuntary beneath him and Alucard felt it was time to move to some other provocatuve stands. He licked his way down, stoping to kiss her soft spot beneath the navel, before moving to the inner part of her thigs. A sharp groan escaped her lips as the burning sensation grew with each second. She savored every moment as Alucard entered her and tasted every spot of her womanhood. She suddenly screamed with pleasure after Alucard touched a spot that made her entire body ached with desire and thirst. He smirked to himself, as he observed the reaction he had caused, giving her needy body all his attention as he felt her climax slowly approaching. Her hips longed for more of hi caressing as she wanted to push herself deeper into his mouth, but she was a prisoner of his strength. She was getting so wet, it was begging him to lick more, and enter her with more than just his tongue. He pressed his lips hard on hers while his fingers were lightly caressing her soft spot. He knew though that she was longing for more than just kisses.

"What do you want me to do, my dear Seras?"

She looked at his unsure... Her cheeks were red like fire...

"T-take me... Alucard..." she said in a whispered voice.

His name echoed deep inside his heart. That was the queue he was waiting for.

"Very well then..."

He took her by the wrists and placed her hands above her head. He effortless parted her legs and entered her with one quick thrust. A small tear fell from her eyes as a note of pain left her throat. Alucard kept still letting her adjust with the feeling of him inside of her... She was so tight it was driving him crazy. He smoothly rubbed against her thighs to wipe the discomfort away, letting her relax in his grasp. When he felt her body loosening up he started thrusting deep and slow. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her fingers on his back. In a few moments the two found their rhythm. She acked her torso against his strong chest, rubbing her breasts against him. Seeing this moment as his chance, he lowered his mouth to her neck and bit her pale skin. She twitched at the momentarily pain then relaxed after he licked the few blood drops. Every thrust hit her deeply as she breathed harder and harder... She felt something supernatural as the orgasm took over her body. With a last deep thrust they mixed their love juices and Seras felt his seed lasting inside her womb.

"You're mine now, my mate through all eternity... my precious Seras..."

He kissed her forehead gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. With a last passionate kiss he grasped her tightly and closed his eyes.

"Forever... my beloved Alucard..."she whispered as his lips curved in a smile and fell to sleep.

She had no idea how it would be from now on between them... The thought of Integra-sama slowly returned into her head, because Seras knew very well that whatever actions that included Alucard were strictly... forbidden... but as long as he was there to protect her, she had nothing to fear. With that reassuring consideration she joined her beloved, in a land far, far away...

( .) Umm... etoo... It's done, and it's my very first fanfic...so you hated / loved it? I would very much appreciate it if you would pleeeeeeease read & review... Constructed criticism very welcomed, as well as flames I'm in the mood for some marshmallows right now (. )


End file.
